Lucas McKennan
The Bastard Elf Lucas was the unwanted child of Noah McKennan, and Charity-Rose McKennan. Due to religious beliefs they strayed away from attempting or seeking abortion. When he was born, Noah took him to a family friend, a herbomancer who resided in a central village up near the border to the Eastern Kingdom. This herbomancer, a man named Harro Locke formed a special bond with Lucas and raised him like his own. Harro taught him everything he would need to know. Simple mathematics, the Dormian language, etc. He also taught Lucas the fundamentals of farming and simple alchemy. Both of which Lucas wanted nothing to do with. Playing With Air When Lucas was sixteen years old, he discovered his strong interest in mancy. One day he was out laying seed and tending to animals when he discovered a passive group of Aeromancers out practicing spells in the nearby plains. It was the first time he had seen mancy in action. He returned home and told Harro of his discovery. He told Harro he wanted to be like them. Harro loving his enthusiasm told him he could, but to wait one more year as his mind was still maturing. A few months after Lucas turned seventeen, Harro gave him a full lecture on the responsibility and dangers of meditation, vitor, the void, and the vitae process. Lucas acknowledged all of this and began his first meditation. For such a young age he wielded excellent results. He studied enough to learn to conjure small gusts of wind, And float small objects. It was here when he dedicated himself. A Man of Air, Blade, And Strength Lucas knew that meditating and studying deprived him of his physical physique. He created and found the perfect balance of his physical exercise and meditation time. On weekdays he would exercise. Daily he would undergo endurance by jogging and/or sprinting to the central gate and back. His study and and flow of aeromancy helped with this by boosting his body’s respiratory system and heightening his ability to breathe air in and out of his lungs which ultimately boosted his endurance as a whole. He would up his physical strength by lifting large rocks as if they were weights. Starting small and working his way up. Using Harros’ help he had him wrap some soft vines around a large plank of wood, which he planted to a tree. Lucas would then strike the board 250 times with each fist, elbow, knee, and heel. Along his physical exercise and mancy he wanted to learn to use a blade. He received a wakizashi like blade from Harro as a birthday gift. Having no teachers or mentors in the village he was stuck with having to self teach himself. He developed his own techniques, while still following the basics. Occasionally he would take parts in the town ring and have friendly spars. He would also learn techniques from the other fighters. This would be the routine he followed for years to come. Endurance and physical strength training at dawn throughout the morning, physical contact and sword training in the afternoon, and practicing mancy in the evening. Weekends were used for meditation and studying in the void. To this day he still follows this routine. The Pursuit of Happiness Around the time Lucas had completed enough void challenges to become an adept in aeromancy, Him and Harro has made enough money from the farm to purchase an alchemy and general goods shop in the Central Kingdom. This gave Lucas much more time to build his body and study his Mancy. Lucas made friends, found love, found his happiness. He also started up a group of people that would join him in his daily exercise routine. All was well until one tragic day.. The Knight of Death Lucas was off in the tower of the city church undergoing a meditation session. He exited his meditation just in time to hear people shout and cry for help. Upon investigating, he saw the black knights ravaging the city and civilians. He tried to leap in and help but had been haulted by the guards. Instead, he ran to Harro's shop to escort him out. When he entered he found what he had dreaded. The shop had been ransacked, and Harro laid against one of the fallen shelves, clutching his stomach. Lucas attempted to carry him but Harro stopped him. Harro told Lucas his last words. "I'm so proud of you son.." Harro succombed to his wounds moments after. Lucas carried him back to the village where they lived prior. He took the amulet and ring Harro had worn, and proceded to burry him. As he mourned at his grave he swore upon everything he had that he would avenge him. Lucas vowed revenge. The Vengeful Elf Distrought and angry over the loss of the only one he considered family, and the suffering of the people of the central kingdom, Lucas stepped up. He rallied alongside other citizens who were furious and wanted the terrible crusade to end. He along with the enclave stormed against the black knights and ultimately drove them out of central, killing one. He then tore a piece of the knights' cloth and wrapped it around his arm. A trophy to commodate his revenge and achievement. He wasn't done there, however. He worked in secret along with a group of expert hunters and trackers. He along with the group sought out two more of the knights and put an end to their reign of terror for good. He again tore their cloaks and fashioned them into armbands. To this day he still waits for the word of the hunters to call him in for the hunt. He took pieces of their blackened steel and purchased an ingot of cysteel. He took the hilt of the blade Harro had given him and deprived it of its blade. He had the steel along with the cysteel melted down and fashioned into a falcata blade. He used the perfect balance of the two metals to make the perfect weight. The blade was a masterpiece. The Siege of Central It was now when Lucas was only one void challenge away from becoming an arch aeromancer. However, he was holding himself off on completing it. He knew of the King's now unreliable and unfaithful state. He asided himself with the rebellion in hopes that he could help make a greater central. For him and the future of all mancers, women, men, and children. When they besieged the city, Lucas used his aeromancy to help ascend the fellow rebels to the castle towers in order to come in from the back and sides. Had he not done this, there would be a lot more casualties, possibly a defeat. Present Day Lucas, now on the brink of becoming an Arch Aeromancer now resides in Allenstein, where he runs the mill. He also provides help to the Dukes and King Gregory should they need it.